Artilla
Artilla & Helicos were two Duke Orgs that were released by Mandilok. They are the secondary antagonists of the episode "Homecoming". Character History With the Nexus messed up due to the interference of the fake Master Org, Mandilok released two powerful Duke Orgs - a tank-themed Org named Artilla and a helicopter-themed Org named Helicos. They first escorted Mandilok to a Colosseum to consume the human food. When the Rangers appeared, the two Duke Orgs came in to protect their master and defeated them with shear power. With the Rangers out, Mandilok and the two Duke Orgs escaped. They later returned to the city, where Mandilok orders them to prepare two large buildings for "lunch", but before they could, they were stop by the young boy named Kite. The two Duke Orgs attacked Kite, but the boy kicked Helicos' leg and ran off, causing the two Duke Orgs to give chase. They eventually cornered Kite, and Artilla was about to use his Cannon Shot on him until the Red Ranger came in on his Savage Cycle and took the shot. Later the Yellow, Blue, White and Black Rangers came in their Savage Cycles and blasted the two Duke Orgs, but they were still outmatched and the Orgs defeated them again, then escaped. Artilla and Helicos returned again, but this time the Rangers successfully managed to capture the two Duke Orgs. The Blue and Back Rangers took on Artilla and the Yellow and White Rangers took on Helicos, but even seperate, they were still more then a match for the Rangers, and they defeated them again, even with the aid of the Lunar Wolf Ranger. After Mandilok went after Princess Shayla and Kite, Merrick went after him. The Rangers ultimately acquired the upper hand, with Cole tying up Helicos with Artilla's treads, which had been blown off, causing him to fall over due to the weight, and Danny holding down Artilla for Max to cut off Artilla's turret, leaving him powerless. Cole then destroyed Helicos with his Falcon Summoner Archer Mode while the other Rangers destroyed Artilla with the Jungle Sword. Toxica enlarged the two Duke Orgs, and the Rangers tried to summon the Wild Zords, but they weren't responding. Because of this, the two Duke Orgs easily overpowered the Rangers before Kite cleared away the clouds, allowing the Rangers to summon their Wildzords and form the Isis Megazord. They used the Giraffe Spear to bring Helicos down to the ground and then deployed the Isis Stare on the two Duke Orgs, freezing them in place, and with the Final Strike attack, the two Duke Orgs are destroyed once and for all. Artilla A tank-themed Duke Org. Personality Artilla is highly loyal to Mandilok, and will do anything in his power to destroy the Rangers. Powers and Abilities * '''Strength: '''Artilla is incredibly strong, powerful enough to take out the Rangers in two battles with ease. * '''Cannon Shot: '''From the turret shape "noses", Artilla can launch powerful energy shots. * '''Energy Balls: '''Also from the turret shape noses, Artilla can fire white colored energy balls. * '''Energy Blasts: '''From the arm-mounted guns on his arms, Artilla can fire energy blasts. * '''Energy Lasers: '''Also from the arm-mounted guns, Artilla can fire red colored energy lasers. * '''Fireballs: '''Artilla can launch fireballs from his turret shape noses. Arsenal * '''Fists: '''Artilla can fight with his own fists. Helicos A helicopter-themed Duke Org. Personality Much like Artilla, Helicos is highly loyal to Mandilok, and will do anything in his power to destroy the Rangers. Powers and Abilitiess * '''Strength: '''Much like Artilla, Helicos has a great deal of strength, being able to easily overpower all five Rangers at once. * '''Flight: '''Being a Helicopter-themed Org, Helicos can fly in high speeds. * '''Chopper Blast: '''Helicos can fire a barrage of light orange colored energy shots from the two vulcan cannons on the side of his head. * '''Energy Lasers: '''Helicos can fire light orange colored energy lasers. * '''Helicopter Spin: '''Helicos can spin at high speeds like a drill and rush at the enemy. * '''Lighting Vision: '''Helicos can fire blue colored lighting beams from his single eye. Arsenal * '''Boomerang Blades: '''From the helicopter propellers located on his shoulders, he can fire boomerangs at the enemy. Behind the Scenes Portrayal * Artilla is portrayed by Michael Sorich and Helicos is portrayed by Dave Mallow. Notes * Both Artila and Helicos are based off of military vehicles. * The "Artill" in Artilla's name probably refers to "artillery". * The "Heli" in Helico's name probably refers to "helicopter". * Artilla's name probably also refers to the real-life 5th century conqueror, "Attila the Hun". See Also Category:PR Villains Category:Wild Force Category:Orgs Category:Duke orgs Category:Deceased PR Villains Category:PR Generals